Grab bars are utilized in bathroom applications to provide support for an individual during exit or entry in a bathtub or shower, for example. Typical grab bars include a linear/straight body member that is spaced apart from, and parallel to, a wall. The grab bar has end mounts that extend toward the wall such that the grab bar can be mounted to the wall. In some configurations, the linear/straight body member may include straight angled portions such that the grab bar can be gripped at different orientations.
The most traditional overall shape of the body member is a single straight linear shape that extends between two mounting points. Optionally, the body member includes a first linear portion and a second linear portion extending at a different angle relative to the first linear portion to form a “V-shape” or L-shape.” For example, the first linear portion can comprise a horizontally extending portion and the second linear portion can comprise a vertically extending portion, with one mounting point being located at one end of the horizontally extending portion and a second mounting point being located an opposite end of the vertically extending portion.
One disadvantage with these traditional linear configurations is that they are institutional in appearance. For use in hotels, homes, and other non-institutional-type environments, it is often desirable to have a grab bar that presents an aesthetically appealing appearance. However, configurations deviating from a linear configuration are challenging because they must be able to be easily installed and meet all industry standards, as well as being economical to produce.